Selesai
by Mikkadhira
Summary: AU. Hanya ingin terus bersama sampai segalanya selesai. Selesai—dengan semua cinta. ShizuxFem!Izaya aka ShizuKanra. Debut Fic. Birthday fic for Lady Yuu Phantomhive.


"Dimana pria itu?"

"Entahlah, tadi kami melihatnya berlari ke sini, tapi dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Kami kehilangan jejaknya, maafkan kami, Pak."

"Cari sampai ketemu!"

"Siap, Pak!"

"Kalau pria itu lolos lagi, kali ini posisiku benar-benar terancam."

Sang surya bahkan belum berada tepat di atas ubun-ubun ketika sekelompok polisi sibuk menelusuri tiap sudut Ikebukuro. Ketika Markas Kepolisian Ikebukuro menerima laporan via telepon, jam di meja resepsionis masih menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kepolisian Ikebukuro direpotkan dengan pengaduan kejahatan yang datang pada waktu yang tidak wajar. Belakangan ini hampir setiap hari kepolisian Ikebukuro menerima pengaduan kejahatan pada waktu yang tidak biasanya, misalkan pada saat jam masuk sekolah atau masuk kantor, jam makan siang, tengah malam, sampai jam bangun tidur. Setiap telepon yang masuk pun mengadukan hal yang sama, pencurian. Dan satu-satunya orang yang menjadi objek pengaduan masyarakat serta menjadi target utama kepolisian Ikebukuro adalah Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Bagaimana?" tanya seorang perwira polisi pada rekannya yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Hhh … Di blok ini juga tidak ada. Haah, aku benar-benar lelah mencari kesana-kemari!" jawab rekan perwira polisi itu. Napasnya tersengal, sudah lima belas menit lebih ia berlari mengelilingi beberapa blok untuk mencari Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Aku juga lelah, bodoh! Tapi kalau kita tidak menemukannya, Komandan pasti mengomel lagi! Ayo, kita cari di sebelah sana!" ujar perwira polisi tersebut sambil mengajak rekannya untuk beranjak ke tempat lain. Mereka pun berlalu meninggalkan blok yang masih sepi itu.

"Ah, mereka sudah pergi."

"Kalau begitu cepat singkirkan wajahmu dari hadapanku!" perintah seorang pria berambut _blonde_ pada wanita di hadapannya.

"Tapi aku belum menciummu, Shizu-_chan_~" ujar wanita itu manja.

"Haah, kita masih harus kabur sekarang, Kanra."

.

.

.

Disclaimer : _**Durarara!**_ © Ryohgo Narita

**WARNING!** : **AU, OOC, **typos, romance gagal, _charadeath(?)_, dan segala keabalan lainnya.

.

_Debut fic, d__edicated for __Lady Yuu Phantomhive's birthday_

.

A Durarara! fanfiction by karin-mikkadhira-,

_**Selesai**_

.

.

.

Matahari mulai meninggi dan jalanan Ikebukuro mulai memadat. Sudah jam sepuluh pagi, dan para polisi yang sejak dua jam lalu sibuk menelusuri tiap sudut Ikebukuro memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pencarian. Mereka berpendapat bahwa semakin siang, tentu akan semakin sulit untuk mencari Shizuo Heiwajima. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke markas dengan mempersiapkan telinga mereka, karena Sang Komandan pastinya akan mengomeli mereka.

Sementara itu _The Wanted One_ melenggang mulus di jalanan Ikebukuro dengan menggandeng seorang wanita. Dengan penyamaran yang cukup sederhana—hanya memakai topi dan jaket—ia dapat berjalan-jalan dengan tenang di Ikebukuro. Hanya ada satu alasan mengapa penduduk Ikebukuro tidak mengenalinya sebagai Shizuo Heiwajima: ia bersama seorang wanita.

Awalnya Shizuo Heiwajima bukan seorang pembuat onar, dia hanya seorang pemuda yang kurang kerjaan dan kelebihan tenaga. Ia terkenal di kalangan siswi SMA karena sifatnya yang _cool and calm_. Namun ia tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengganggunya dan mencari masalah dengannya. Ia pernah dipenjara sekali saat ia melempar pria mabuk yang mengganggunya ke jendela apartemen seorang wanita tua. Di penjara ia mendengar cerita-cerita menarik dari_ teman_ satu selnya. Setelah keluar dari penjara, pemuda yang kurang kerjaan ini pun mencoba sesuatu yang dianggapnya menarik untuk mengisi waktu luang: mencuri.

Bermodal teknik-teknik yang dipelajari dari _teman_nya di penjara, pemuda blonde itu mulai mencuri—untuk mengisi waktu luang belaka. Perlahan ia merasakan bagaimana menariknya mengambil sesuatu secara diam-diam dan kabur dari kejaran polisi. Ia mencoba mencuri berbagai barang, mulai dari uang, laptop, maupun perhiasan mahal, ia hanya mencuri barang yang mudah dibawa. Dan ia tak pernah menjual hasil rampasannya, hanya sesekali membelanjakan uang yang dicurinya. Sebelum ia menjadi pencuri pun ia sudah cukup kaya. Setelah lulus SMA ia pergi ke Ikebukuro dengan membawa sebagian harta orang tuanya yang kaya raya. Shizuo Heiwajima menjadi pencuri, murni hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang dan memuaskan ketertarikannya pada hal itu.

"Shizu-_chan _, kau menggandeng tanganku erat sekali," ujar wanita berambut hitam yang digandeng Shizuo.

"Kita harus terlihat wajar dengan panggilanmu yang seperti itu," balas pemuda _blonde_ itu. _Dengan kata lain aku masih membutuhkanmu, wanita bodoh_, batinnya.

Shizuo Heiwajima bukan tipe orang yang suka berhubungan dekat dengan orang lain. Ia hidup bebas seperti awan, melakukan apa yang disukainya, berinteraksi dengan siapapun dengan sewajarnya. Shizuo tidak begitu menyukai makhluk bernama perempuan. Ia sudah cukup muak hidup dengan dikelilingi gadis-gadis muda yang tersipu malu setiap bertemu dengannya, menurutnya hal itu sangat tidak menarik dan membuatnya sedikit terganggu.

Namun wanita ini berbeda, Shizuo bahkan tidak tahu identitas wanita yang digandengnya, yang diketahuinya hanya namanya, Kanra, dan fakta bahwa ia sangat menarik baginya. Kanra muncul di hadapannya seperti hantu saat ia sedang mencuri. Bukannya melapor pada polisi, wanita itu malah bermain-main dengannya dan seenaknya memanggilnya "Shizu_-chan_". Sejak hari itu Kanra selalu mengikutinya, dan tidak pernah menyerah. Setelah Shizuo melihatnya mempermainkan orang lain, ketertarikannya pada Kanra meninggi dan akhirnya ia _menggunakan_ Kanra. Walaupun pada faktanya, ada euforia lain di dadanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa polisi-polisi itu begitu bodoh. Kita ada di pinggir jalan blok itu, duduk di bangku salah satu kafe dan berakting sedang bermesraan, dan mereka pergi begitu saja?" ujar Kanra, salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, senyum meremehkan tersungging di sana.

"Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menangkapku," ujar Shizuo, penuh percaya diri.

"Ah Shizu-_chan_, padahal tadi kau benar-benar ingin menciumku kan?" tanya Kanra dengan nada manja. Tangan Shizuo yang menggenggamnya mendadak berkeringat.

"Jangan menggodaku, bodoh!" sangkal pemuda _blonde_ itu. _Kau tidak tahu seberapa gemetarannya aku tadi, bodoh._

"Ah, Shizu-_chan_, aku ingin es krim~" rajuk Kanra dengan nada manja sambil menunjuk toko es krim di seberang jalan yang dikerumuni orang.

"Hhh," Shizuo menghela napas. "Jangan lama."

"Kau mau, Shizu-_chan_?" tanya Kanra manja.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka makanan manis?" jawab pemuda _blonde_ itu dingin.

"Baiklah, tunggu di sini ya, Shizu_-chan_ sayang~" ujar wanita berambut hitam itu sambil melayangkan kedipannya pada Shizuo. Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah lalu duduk di bangku tak jauh dari toko es krim itu.

Shizuo Heiwajima meregangkan otot lehernya sejenak. Ia melirik Kanra yang dengan cepat _menyingkirkan_ para pengantre dan langsung berdiri di deretan depan. Sejenak pemuda itu berpikir, mengapa wanita itu begitu menarik baginya. Ia bahkan tidak mau tahu lagi di mana Kanra tinggal, berapa usianya, siapa sebenarnya ia, yang Shizuo pikirkan hanya keinginannya untuk terus bersama Kanra.

Tiba-tiba dua gadis SMA muncul dan mendekati Shizuo, kelihatannya mereka dapat mengenali Shizuo—dari penyamaran yang sangat sederhana itu. Shizuo tidak begitu menghiraukan mereka, hanya bergeming dalam duduknya. Sementara kedua gadis itu saling mendorong sambil berbisik-bisik malu. Mereka berdebat soal siapa yang akan memastikan identitas pria bertopi yang duduk di bangku tersebut.

_Ckrik … Ckrik._

Kedua gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengambil foto Shizuo daripada menanyakan identitasnya. Shizuo yang terkejut pun langsung berdiri.

"Hei!" bentak pemuda _blonde_ itu.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Suara seorang wanita terdengar dari belakang. Wanita berambut hitam itu langsung menatap kedua gadis tersebut dengan pandangan tajam dan meremehkan, berbeda dengan _puppy eyes_-nya saat berhadapan dengan Shizuo.

"Kalian … mengambil foto pacarku? Kalian ini punya sopan santun tidak, memotret seseorang yang tidak kalian kenal begitu saja? Meminta izinnya saja kalian tidak bisa, benar-benar berandalan." Kanra mengambil ponsel milik salah satu siswi SMA tersebut, lalu mengancam pemiliknya. "Hapus fotonya atau ponsel ini milikku."

"Kau!" Gadis itu berusaha melawan, namun tak berdaya di hadapan Kanra yang menang dalam _psychologic war_.

"Apa? Mau mengadu pada mamamu?" Kanra menyunggingkan seringai yang sangat meremehkan dan menghancurkan mental. Siswi SMA itu hanya mematung, badannya gemetaran, sementara temannya yang ketakutan sedari tadi menyuruhnya untuk memberikan ponselnya secara cuma-cuma.

"A-aku akan mengingatmu!" ujar siswi SMA itu sambil menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kanra, lalu ia dan kawannya berlalu begitu saja.

"Khukhukhu, bodohnya~ Ponsel baru untukku!" ujar Kanra senang.

_Krtk_!

"Shizu-_chan_?" Kanra membelalakkan mata setelah Shizuo dengan cepat mengambil ponsel dari tangannya dan meremasnya sampai _sedikit_ hancur.

"Kau tidak butuh ini kan? Aku tidak suka karena di dalamnya ada fotoku." Pemuda _blonde_ itu menjawab tegas.

"Tapi kau tahu _smartphone_-ku dipenuhi foto kita berdua!" rutuk Kanra kesal.

"Tetap saja kau tidak butuh ini kan? Kau juga tahu aku benci kalau kau kesal." Shizuo berusaha menenangkan Kanra dengan memeluknya—erat. Tanpa membiarkan Kanra mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, pemuda _blonde_ itu mulai menjilat lelehan es krim yang mulai turun ke jemari Kanra.

"Shizu-_chan_~"

"Cepat makan es krimnya," ujar Shizuo sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Kanra. "Makan sambil jalan," pemuda _blonde_ itu menggenggam tangan Kanra erat sambil menggiringnya pergi. Wanita berambut hitam itu hanya menurutinya dalam hening. Dadanya masih berdebar tidak karuan karena apa yang Shizuo lakukan tadi.

"Shizu-_chan_ aku … mau pulang."

"Apa?" Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Nanti malam kau berencana pergi untuk mengambil permata safir di Toko S kan? Aku akan pergi bersamamu nanti malam, telepon aku saja untuk janjian," ujar Kanra tiba-tiba, membuat Shizuo sedikit bingung. "Sampai jumpa!" Kanra pun berlalu begitu saja dengan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Itu … bukan senyumnya yang biasanya. Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Shizuo bingung.

_Aku mencintaimu, Shizu-_chan , _aku benar-benar mencintaimu._

.

—Selesai © karin-mikkadhira—

.

"Kurasa kau takkan bisa menangkap berandal kecil itu."

"Aku yakin aku bisa, kali ini aku akan menangkapnya dengan tanganku sendiri, berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi, Komisaris Besar." Dengan tatapan berapi-api _Commander_ berusaha meyakinkan Komisaris Besar bahwa kali ini ia dapat menangkap Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Sudah cukup untuk—"

_Trrrt … trrrt!_

Ponsel Komisaris Besar bergetar. Dengan sigap ia mengangkatnya. Senyum simpul tersungging setelah ia melihat nama orang yang meneleponnya.

"Bagaimana? Hm? Nanti malam? Toko Permata S? Ah, ya, Ayah mengerti. Tentu aku menyayangimu, putriku." Pembicaraan berakhir. _The Commander_ masih bertanya-tanya sambil melirik Komisaris Besar di hadapannya.

"Kita akan menangkap pria itu. Kau dan aku. Malam ini," ujar Sang Komisaris Besar lantang. _The Commander_ hanya menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, senang.

.

—Selesai © karin-mikkadhira—

.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Shizu-_chan_, kau mematikan sistem alarmnya kan? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kanra, dipandangnya Shizuo dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Hanya memberi sedikit gangguan pada kabel-kabelnya kok," jawab Shizuo Heiwajima santai sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju destinasinya yang terakhir, kotak kaca berisi permata safir.

"Kau … harusnya melamarku dengan permata itu!" Kanra menunjuk kotak kaca beberapa puluh meter di depannya. Cahaya yang dipantulkannya memastikan bahwa kotak itu berisi benda yang mereka cari. "Bagaimana kau akan mengambilnya, Shizu-_chan_?"

"Hal yang mudah jika kau sudah merusak sistem alarmnya," jawab pemuda _blonde_ itu santai, senyum kemenangan sudah tersungging dari bibirnya. Shizuo mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kanra, mereka selalu bergandengan tangan saat bersama. Shizuo hanya tidak ingin melepaskannya, itu saja. "Aku akan memberikan permata itu untukmu."

"Shizu-_chan_? Kau seri—"

_Praaangg!_

Dalam hitungan detik pemuda _blonde_ itu menghantam kotak kaca tebal yang dalam hitungan detik juga sudah berada di hadapannya. Ia menghantamnya dengan sangat mudah, lalu dengan cepat mengambil permata biru safir yang berkilauan itu. Ia mengangkatnya, lalu menatapnya sesaat, bersama Kanra.

"Indah sekali…." Wanita berambut hitam itu hanya bisa menatap benda biru safir yang berkilauan itu, bagai terhipnotis dan terhisap ke dalamnya.

"Untukmu." Shizuo menyodorkan permata itu pada Kanra. Kanra membisu, dan sorot matanya meredup. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan kemenangan kita di atap? Aku ingin merasakan angin musim panas sambil memandangi kilau permata ini di bawah naungan bintang," ajak kanra manja. Ia menggamit lengan Shizuo sambil menggoyangnya.

"Kau … Hahaha! Sejak kapan kosa katamu bertambah? Hhh … Baiklah jika itu yang kaumau." Pemuda _blonde_ itu menggenggam erat tangan Kanra—lagi. Membimbingnya menuju atap toko untuk menikmati hembusan angin malam yang turut merayakan kemenangan mereka.

_Aku … Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Shizu -_chan. _Sungguh._

_._

—Selesai © karin-mikkadhira—

_._

"Kau benar-benar akan memberikan ini padaku, Shizu-_chan?_" tanya Kanra sambil mengangkat permata safir itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Ya," jawab Shizuo singkat. Dilingkarkannya kedua tangannya ke perut Kanra—memeluknya dari belakang. Bukan sesuatu yang pernah Shizuo lakukan sebelumnya. Kanra pun dapat merasakan detak jantung Shizuo di punggungnya. Kala itu Kanra hanya tersenyum, menahan air mata yang sudah terasa penuh di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau keterlaluan! Masa' melamar wanita dengan barang curian?" ujar Kanra sedikit kesal sambil mencubit tangan Shizuo yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Aah jadi begitu—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Apa?"

"Kau tuli ya, Shizu-_chan_? Kubilang aku mencintaimu, bodoh!" Kanra membalikkan badannya, langsung memeluk pemuda _blonde_ itu dengan berderai air mata. Shizuo terkejut, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kanra menangis. Ia tahu betul Kanra, dan hampir mustahil bagi wanita itu untuk menangis.

"Kenapa, Kanra—"

_Brakk!_

"Letakkan tangan di belakang kepala dan berlutut sekarang juga!"

Tanpa diundang, sekelompok polisi mendobrak pintu atap dan langsung mengacungkan pistol, memerintahkan Shizuo Heiwajima untuk menyerah. Pemimpin mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang Komandan, yang siap untuk membalaskan rasa lelahnya selama seminggu ini karena Shizuo Heiwajima berkali-kali lolos dari kejarannya. Ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas ini begitu saja. Rencana yang matang telah dipersiapkan, dan ia yakin, kali ini Shizuo Heiwajima pasti kalah telak.

"Lepaskan gadis itu dan lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan, sekarang!" bentak Komandan. Shizuo masih bergeming, ia berusaha melindungi Kanra di belakangnya.

_Drrrr … drrrr._

Lagi-lagi tanpa diundang, dua helikopter polisi mulai mendekat dari kejauhan, mengepung semua celah sehingga Shizuo tidak bisa kabur. Otak Shizuo mulai kacau. Siapa yang menyangka polisi bisa datang dengan begitu cepat dan menyerbunya saat momen indahnya? Tidak mungkin ada yang melapor secepat itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja, Heiwajima? Sudah tidak ada lagi celah untukmu kabur." Tiba-tiba seorang pria tinggi besar muncul dari balik pintu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Komisaris Besar Kepolisian Ikebukuro. Keringat dingin terus bercucuran dari leher Shizuo setelah pria itu masuk. Komisaris Besar bahkan dapat membuat seorang Shizuo Heiwajima tertekan hanya dengan tatapan dan senyum ambigunya.

"Oh, dan bisakah kau lepaskan putriku sekarang?" pinta Sang Komisaris.

"Apa?" Shizuo terkejut bukan main. "Putrimu?" Tanpa berpikir panjang ia hanya menoleh, memandang Kanra yang terlihat aman di belakangnya. Wanita bermabut hitam itu masih meneteskan air matanya. "Kau…"

"Maafkan aku, Shizu-_chan_~" Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya, Kanra berusaha tersenyum dan menyebut nama Shizuo seperti biasanya, meskipun butiran air mata terus membasahi pipinya.

Shizuo mematung. Terlalu sulit untuk menerima semua hal yang baru saja disampaikan oleh neuron-neuron ke otaknya. Pikiran-pikiran berkelebat dalam otaknya, semuanya pilihan untuk apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang, namun tentu ia harus memilih salah satu. Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir lebih lama, tapi segalanya bagai ikut membeku bersama Shizuo.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menyerahkan putriku sekarang, kami terpaksa menggunakan kekerasan," ancam Komisaris Besar. Ia sudah tak sabar menyambut kemenangannya.

"Aku mencintainya, Ayah."

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintai Shizuo Heiwajima," ujar wanita berambut hitam itu dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan. Digenggamnya tangan Shizuo erat. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Saat itu, Shizuo tersenyum. Keinginannya belum berubah, ia hanya ingin terus bersama Kanra—sampai akhir.

"Jangan lepaskan tanganmu apapun yang terjadi, Kanra," ujar pemuda _blonde_ itu sambil tersenyum. Senyum hangat yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Tangkap dia!"

_Tap!_

Dengan sigap Shizuo membimbing Kanra untuk naik ke atas tembok pembatas yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, hanya beberapa detik untuk menaiki tembok pembatas, saling memandangi satu sama lain dengan senyum khasnya masing-masing, lalu membiarkan tubuh mereka ditelan gravitasi. Lemas, dan hanya tunduk kepada gravitasi bumi. Jatuh. Menghantam keras _dead end_ yang menunggu di bawah. Selesai—dengan semua cinta.

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Kanra._

_._

**| OWARI. |**

**.**

**A/N:** untuk penghuni fandom ini, maaf saya mengganggu ketentraman (?) di sini, dan karena saya tidak begitu mendalami karakter kedua tokoh utama, jtuhnya jadi OOC, maaf sekali. dan untuk _my forever sister Yuu-chan_, jadinya jelek begini, tidak seperti yg diharapkan, agak kecepetan menurutku, dan pada akhirnya, aku nggabisa menghindari charadeath, maaf banget, udah mentok nggatau nggabisa mikir. anw, jangan Tanya saya kenapa judulnya seperti ini, dan salam kenal!

.

**| Review? |**


End file.
